


Comfort

by Weirdgirl



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdgirl/pseuds/Weirdgirl





	Comfort

'Ian! Hey Ian,what's wrong?'  I asked him while sitting on the couch next to him.

'Nothing's wrong,Ant. Just…Don't mind me,alright? I'm fine. ' I knew he was lying,so I kept asking him.

'C'mon Ian! How can you pretend that I'll just ignore you? I perfectly know that you're not fine.' I quickly looked at his face and I noticed his eyes were watering.  
'Please,just tell me and I'll help you.' I slightly touch his shoulder for attention,but he immediately shook my hand off. 'just leave it alone,man!' He stood up from the couch and ran away.   
'Ian!' I tried to follow him,but he locked the door of his bedroom before I could even reach the doorknob.   
I din't move for a while and I didn't do anything,but as soon as i started to get annoyed by his behavior,I began to talk again,loud enough for him to hear.  
'Ian,listen. I don't know what's the matter,but I won't give up,alright? You can just sit there,but I'll stay here too,just outside your bedroom until you'll decide to talk to me.' I paused to listen if Ian was gonna let me in,but still nothing.   
'i'm your bestfriend,dude! i won't just ignore you. I'd do anything for you. It hurts me a lot seeing you like this and knowing that I can't do anything until you'll talk to me.' I heard him sob and I realized he was closer than I thought. I gently rest my hand on the door,listening to every kind of noise it was coming from the room.   
'Please Ian,let me help you.' I whispered. After 5 minutes of silence,he unlocked and opened the door. 

'Jesus,Ian!' I hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let him go and to lose his heart again. We were both sat on the floor,enjoying the warm embrace,then suddenly he began to cry.   
'Hush,it's okay,Ian. I'm here.' I gently rest my hand on his head and I began to stroke his hair. He rested his head on my shoulder and started to sob really hard. 

'I-I'm s-so sorry,man. I..I din't mean to worry you like this. It's..It's just a stupid issue.' He sniffed.

I lifted his his face a little just to look at him in the eyes and I smiled at him,wiping away the tears. 'It doesn't seem so stupid since you're crying like a mad man.' He returned the smile and closed his eyes. He was so precious. I lifted my face and gently brushed my lips on his temple. His eyes went open wide. We started to laugh like idiots.

'Dude,that was a little bit gay.' He tried to say,without sobbing and laughing at the same time.

I smiled at him. 'What? Do you have a problem with that? At least you're laughing.'

His face was now a little bit more serious than before and was leaning closer to me. He whispered. 'No,not at all.' I leaned closer too,but as soon as my lips were only an inch apart from his,I pulled back.

'No,not yet.' I whispered,our breaths mingled together.

Ian pulled back immediately,afraid of what was happening. 'What? Why?! Tell me that it wasn't just me who wanted this.'

I gently cupped his face,resting my forehead to his. 'No,it wasn't just you,but i want to now why you were upset.'

'Okay then.' He paused for a moment and then he began to talk again. 'I was just having a bad moment .His voice was shaking. '..Sometimes I feel like shit and I don't know what to do so I always try to solve the problem with food,but of course it only gets worse.' He looked at me in  the eyes,looking for and answer or comprehension. 'It's just that,it's stupid. I told you it was nothing..'

I hugged him tightly and then I whispered in his ear. 'Ian,I don't think what you're saying is stupid,but I think you don't know how beautiful you are. In all senses.'  I leaned closer to him,this time pressing my lips onto his. They were so soft and warm. I didn't want to stop kissing him,but we had to pull apart to breathe.

'Ant' He smiled at me with a warm and happy expression.

I closed my eyes,holding his hands tightly. 'Ian,just promise me you'll always come to me if you need help ora just comfort,please. Don't be afraid to talk to me. You know I'll always listen to you,whatever you have to say.'

'I promise,Ant.' He gently kissed the tip of my nose and he hugged me. I tried not to cry for the joy of the moment.

'Let's find a more comfortable place to stay,alright? The floor is not so soft,you know?' We both burst into laugher.

'You know,I think I'm gonna have another crisis,so..' He interlaced his fingers with mine. 'I think I'm gonna need some cuddles.'

I smirked at him. 'Oh yeah?' I pocked him on his side.

'Oh,hey! You douche! You know I'm ticklish!.'

'Well,since you need some cuddles,the bed should do,am I right?' I kissed him again,this time more forcefully.

He pulled apart,but he remained an inch apart from my lips and whispered. 'I think you're right.' 


End file.
